fanfictionhalofandomcom-20200215-history
Colby Flying (Four Eyes) Scotsman
Sergeant Colby Flying (Four Eyes) Scotsman was a Non-Commissioned-Officer in the UNSC Marine Paratroopers and also served in the UNSC Navy aboard the UNSC Pillar of Autumn as the Safety Officer or Third Officer on the Bridge and was one of the two guards that guarded Captain Jacob Keyes, He Parachuted into Reach, two weeks before he and the UNSC Paratroopers went to Installation 04, He survived the Battle of Installation 04 and was one of a large group to escape the Truth and Reconciliation when it blew up, His best friends where Corporal Vasili (Old Grunt) Pocklear, Private First Class Wallace A. Jenkins. Master Chief Petty Officer SPARTAN-II John-117, Captain Jacob Keyes, Private's Wayne (Scarpine) Sisk, and Joseph (Blitz) Ramirez, and Private Bisenti, he also had a girlfriend from the UNSC Navy and from the Bridge of the Pillar of Autumn, Lieutenant Jessica Hall. Early Life and Military Career. Colby Flying Scotsman was born on November 11th 2530 in Glasgow Scotland to Sir Archibald Scotsman his dad and Ada Scotsman his mother, he lived in a rich house mention, and was part of a royal family, his home had guards in it as well, even his chaffier even drove the royal car for his father, Later in 2535 the Covenant attacked Glasgow and two elites by the names of Elite Minor's Noga 'Putumee and Kaka 'Janumee attacked his house killing most guards and even his chaffier, as they came into his room, they murdered and shot his parents Ada and Archibald, Scotsman was very sad that his parents were killed, he escaped death even by throwing Vienna Sausages at 'Putumee and 'Janumee which allowed him to escape, however the Elites even chased Scotsman through Glasgow durring his escape. Durring his escape Scotsman found the Glasgow Transport Museum and hid their. although the alarms where not activated, Scotsman tried to hurry and find a place to hide, which he did, he found a train and hid in a heritage train, Caledonian Single 123 and hid in it's firebox, away from 'Putumee and 'Janumee as they where trying to find Scotsman, They looked into 123, but failed to find him, so they went to another heritage train in the museum, and found nothing, Scotsman spied on them which meant he saw them as cowards at first, after it failed, 'Putumee and Janumee even escaped the museum and also Scotsman remained there for two days as he watched the Covenant take over Glasgow, even when Elites came to the Museum, Scotsman had to hid in the vents, the second day the UNSC Marines came to save Glasgow and the Covenant where overrun, they found Scotsman, and a Navy man, Jacob Keyes, found him to be a poor five year old boy, so thet brough him to a UNSC Marine Paratrooper unit in the USA at camp Taccoa where the Currahee mountain was located, he was one of the very first men to arrive at the camp. Later in 2540, when he was ten years old, he said to Colonel Amos Sorrenstine, that he would like to be a platoon Sergeant and a Sergeant that list's people as hero's or not hero's, the Colonel said yes, but he felt ready for Scotsman's resposibillaty, also told him the job was a Registration man that listed people as KIA, and that was what it was called, so thoughout his life, he was under a long trainning life, He also thoughout his trainning life did pretended to lead a platoon by telling his younger men how to do it, they understood him, After he taught them, Sergeant Joshua (Bloyed) Dexan however told him about why he wasn't yet a platoon Sergeant yet, however he told him he was working on it, and Dexan respected him and his honouring to the UNSC Marien Paratroopers, Later when it was lunch time in the Mess Hall, he was greeted by his fellow recruits Vasili Pocklear who was a Russian and Wayne Sisk who was a yank and came from California, they sat next to him and also Pocklear and Sisk told him a kind thing about his accsent from Scotland, Scotsman however liked what Pocklear and Sisk said to him and they said if they would like to be friends with Scotsman, and he said "Yes" to them, he also told them if they would like to share a room with Scotsman, also Scotsman agreed to that, then Pocklear and Sisk told them they needed help durring their trainning, so Scotsman agrees to help them, Later durring trainning Scotsman helped durring a two hour course, Scotsman helped both Pocklear and Sisk, first with Pocklear by trainning him to be a Lead Scout, and for Sisk who was trainning him to be a Radiomen, they later compleated the Course at 2:30 hours, and the Colonel was impressed with both Scotsman, Pocklear and Sisk, so he told them they are good friends and also they will share a room with him, also sometimes Scotsman worked in a lab, and also worked on experments, Pocklear nicknamed him (Four Eyes) meaning a sientist who was wearing sientist glasses, while Pocklear was nicknamed (Old Grunt) for his haterid to Grunts, or Unggoy as they where called, Sisk was nicknamed (Scarpine) meaning the bravest man, they where good friends to him durring his trainning years. At onetime Scotsman however closely befriended two recruits named Hallada (Myrdal) Bergsland and Ghomas (Nils) Borgen, however Borgen had a very poor eyesight and was sent to Colonel Sorrenstine, and also told him he had to see a Ascription Doctor who was however in return gave him some 3D-Goggles, which soon made him see, Scotsman only considered Bergsland and Borgen colse friends after he helped them, In early 2551 in June, he was doing some trainning but a recruit named John W. Martin, came to Scotsman and told him, that he needed to see the Colonel and see the dentist, he first sees Sorrenstine and told Scotsman he was in need to see a dentist for treatment, as Scotsman arrived, the Dentist said to Scotsman when he looked at his teeth, "Gosh, Scotsman you have some gaps in your teeth," he replied and he was forced to add some braces on Scotsman's teeth, even he was 21 and not normaly would they add them to their teeth, after they wher added, the recruits liked them, but wished they could have them, but only if they where bad, Later however Jacob Keyes from the UNSC Navy however saw Scotsman as a real figure and also hired him also to the UNSC Navy for a period of a month, their he studied as a Safety Officer, or Third Officer, after his trainning went well, he was sent back to the UNSC camp Taccoa after the trail went successful, Later in February 19th 2552, he along with fellow Sergeant Joshua (Bloyed) Dexan where the Recruits where trainning on the final day, for their final challenge, Dexan and Scotsman where impressed that all Marines went through their childhood life, in to the now UNSC Marines, Scotsman however gave the go ahead and durring the final trainning, they went into two groups, Scotsman took Corporal's Vasili (Old Grunt) Pocklear, Ghomas (Nils) Borgen, William H, (Budd) Dukeman, and Jaguar (Jig) Blainley, and the now Lance Corporal Hallada (Myrdal) Bergsland, and the now Private First Class's Gordon (Fpinkdie) Poilong, and Hans (Goff) Palpus, and the now Private's Wayne (Scarpine) Sisk and Joseph Ramirez, who went with Scotsmna durring the final challenge, Pocklear also did lead scout and also durring the final challenge, Scotsman and his marines completed the final challenge and all survived the course, later after the final trainning, Mess Sergeant Hashua (Cole) Jacobson was real impressed with Scotsman and also he and the Marines where given a special dinner, it also meant they soon would be heading to Reach in August 20th 2552, Scotsman sat next to his friends Pocklear and Sisk durring dinner, and both talked, Battle of Reach. Sergeant Scotsman and his fellow Marine Paratroopers headed to Reach to aid any remaining UNSC Marines that where being outnumbered by the orderes from Colonel Sorrenstine, He was in UNSC Pelican Bravo-007 and he along with Sergeant Joshua (Bloyed) Dexan together where in charge to give the talk about survival and god to the UNSC Paratroopers, however trouble came, and Captain Jake (Horatio) Devonson was killed when his Pelican was shot down so First Lieutenant Winters took command of the unit after Devonson's death, He sat next to his best friends Pocklear and Sisk aboard Pelican Bravo-007, he also helped Pocklear's bag and Sisk also helped Scotsman's parashute, before they jumped into Reach and helped the nearly outnumbered ODST's and Marines there, but also problems accorred when Paratroopers landed in the wrong zone's to try and meet up with their Sergeant Dexan, since Winters was in a different location with another Marine, He was also second in charge with Dexan durring the fight in a trench, the casualties resuated and cost the lives of Sergeants's Josef, Jacobson, and GTi-Witi and Privates Dever and Wamaski as well, and also some other marine Paratroopers as well, He saved both his friends Pocklear and Sisk and hid in a foxhole for cover, Afterwards it became a victory too, and the Paratroopers then saved the remaining UNSC Marines and ODST's. Afterwards Scotsman and the Paratroopers both stayed at a UNSC Marine Base on Reach, however one man from the UNSC Fire Team Charlie by the name of Staff Sergeant Avery J. Johnson hired Scotsman because he was the best man for the team, this would also mean the only Paratrooper in Fire Team Charlie, Category:Unsc marines Category:UNSC Marine Paratroopers Category:Bravo Team Category:Caledonia Company Category:Colby James